


love at the hospital

by mdjgirl11



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, dylmas, newtmas - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdjgirl11/pseuds/mdjgirl11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is in the hospital after a terrible accident. He has a mild concussion and he's paralyzed from the waist. Dylan is his personal nurse. Thomas is having a hard time taking it all in and Dylan is the only person who can make him feel any better. </p><p>Follow them while they find new friendships and new love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody!  
> so this is my first story here on archive of our own, i hope you all like it!  
> my work is on wattpad as well!

Chapter 1: the beginning

Darkness. The only thing Thomas could see was darkness. He heard the voices next to him, but he wasn't able to open his eyes. He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember what he did before the darkness came and took him away from the light. He wanted to go back. Back to the light and back to the voices, whispering next to him. "I'm Thomas Brodie Sangster. I'm a normal person living in a normal world." He repeated the words over and over again, waiting for the darkness to disappear.

It felt like an eternity before he heard the voices again. Thomas looked around in the darkness, before giving up again. He concentrated on the voices next to him, hearing one smooth voice that stood out to him. "Hello there my name is Dylan O'Brien, i'm going to be Thomas' nurse from now on." Thomas wanted to scream, he wanted to see the face that belonged to the voice. But he couldn't, he couldn't. And he fell asleep, disappearing into a deeper darkness.

When he woke up again, the darkness wasn't so dark anymore. He tried to open his eyes again. Slowly he could see the light slipping in. He had to blink with his eyes a few times before he could make out some blurry shadows. Thomas looked around, taking everything in. His head started to hurt and he had to close his eyes again to control the pain. 

When his pain faded away, he opened his eyes again. Looking for the faces that belonged with the whispering voices. But he was all alone. He wanted to scream for help, but his voice wasn't working with him, like he lost it somehow. 

There was something in his nose as well. Thomas reached out to touch it, and he found out that it was a little tube. He looked around his room again, searching for something familiar. 'I'm in a hospital.' He thought to himself. He could only make out that much. He felt so tired and his eyes were so heavy, Thomas had to fight to keep them open. But he wanted to know why he was in this hospital and why his head was hurting like that. 

Thomas looked up when he heard someone outside his foot. He looked at it curiously, waiting for the one behind it. The door opened quietly revealing a young boy with brown hair. The boy looked surprised when he saw Thomas awake. "Well hello there! Look who decided to join us. My name is Dylan welcome back." Thomas just looked at him, totally stunned.

Dylan smiled at him. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you will be fine. Your voice will be back in a day or two. And I'm going to give you some medicines for your headache." Thomas just followed him with his eyes. He wanted to ask a lot of questions, but he couldn't do that without his voice. So he just pulled on Dylan's shirt to get his attention. 

Dylan turned around to look at him. "Yeah? Is something wrong Thomas?" Thomas gave a little shake of his head. He just wanted to know what happened to him. Dylan seemed to read the question in his eyes and smiled softly. "You were in a car accident. They had to pull you out of the car and you were in a coma for a month. And umh... You are paralyzed from your waist."


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> so i had some free time to update this story. here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chapter 2   
Thomas looked at Dylan in shock. ‘’What do you mean I’m paralyzed?’’ Dylan looked at him, a sad look on his face. ‘’Your legs got stuck in the car, that’s the reason why your paralyzed now. But we have the best doctors at this hospital so it’s all going to be fine!’’ Thomas didn’t look convinced. He felt terrible! Why was this all happening to him, he never did anything wrong. And now he was in this hospital with a mild concussion and paralyzed legs. Tears started to form around his eyes. What was he supposed to do now? Nobody would want a boy who couldn’t use his legs. He was going to be alone for the rest of his life. Dylan looked at him in worry. He didn’t want to make the boy cry on his first day being awake. So walked out of the door, searching for Thomas’ family. ‘’Excuse me, Thomas just woke up, but he’s having a hard time taking it all in. Would you mind to go in and talk to him for a while?’’ 

Dylan walked back to Thomas with his family, he let them all in and walked back out again. He had his break now and he really needed it. Dylan felt horrible for Thomas, he looked like a nice lad. He walked to the staff room and sat down on his own, he liked his peace. He sat down quietly till his best friend Kaya came barging in. ‘’Heey Dyl, how are you?’’ Kaya was a nice, beautiful brunette with blue eyes and his best friend since ages. ‘’I’m fine Kaya, just got a new personal patient. What about you?’’ Kaya looked at him smiling bright. ‘’I just got a new patient as well. We have the same one Dyl. They put us together. So when your free, I’m taking him over.’’ Dylan sight in relieve. He was happy that Kaya would take Thomas over when he was gone. Thomas would be in good hands by Kaya. 

They were eating in silence till it was time for Dylan to go back to Thomas. He said goodbye to Kaya and walked back to Thomas. He gave a knock on the door before entering the room. Thomas wasn’t alone when Dylan walked in and he tried to check everything as fast as he could and he walked back out to get some food for Thomas. Hospital food wasn’t that good but it was eatable. ‘’Excuse me, it’s time to eat. I know it’s not star quality but it’s eatable. Can I help you with something before you go eating?’’ Thomas looked at him quietly before shaking his head. Dylan gave him his food and sat down next to the person in the room. He looked at the Asian boy and put his hand out for the boy to shake.   
‘’Hello my name is Dylan, I’m Thomas’ personal nurse. I will be here most of the time, but my colleague will take it over on my free days.’’ 

The Asian boy took his hand and shook it. ‘’I’m Ki hong lee. I’m one of Thomas best friends, thank you for taking care of my friend while we can’t.’’ Dylan smiled at the boy and he turned back to look at Thomas. The boy was in pain, Dylan could see that much. He stood up to check on his medicines and saw that it was time to give him new ones. Thomas would get really tired because of this medicine, but he was almost done with his food so it was okay. ‘’Alright Thomas it’s time for your medicines. They will make you really tired, but you need your rest so don’t worry about it.’’ Dylan turned around and looked at Ki Hong. ‘’I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave, he really needs to rest.’’ Ki Hong nodded at him and said goodbye to Thomas. Dylan injected the medicine and looked at Thomas to check if he was okay. Thomas’ eyes were closing slowly and Dylan waited till Thomas was really asleep before leaving the room.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> So chapter 3 is here. I'm really excited for this chapter since I made 2 of my friends cry with it. I still don't know why tho XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The next time Thomas woke up, he wasn’t alone in his room. Next to him sat a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Thomas never saw the girl and he wondered where Dylan was. The girl looked up and her eyes grow wide when she saw that his eyes were open. She stood up quickly and put her hand out for Thomas to shake. ‘’Hello dear, my name is Kaya and I’m your personal nurse when Dylan is free. It’s really nice to meet you.’’ Thomas took her hand and shook it. ‘’Well I’m Thomas but you already knew that of course.’’ Kaya smiled at him, blue are shining with joy. He liked this girl. She looked like a nice person. But he still missed Dylan. Thomas looked up to her. ‘’When is Dylan coming back?’’ Kaya looked at him and started laughing. ‘’Why do you want to know? Do you not like me?’’ ‘’No no of course not! It’s not that. I just want to know how long you will be here.’’ Thomas lied smoothly, secretly hoping that Kaya would buy it. 

Kaya just smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. ‘’Well Dylan will be back tomorrow, and he will work 3 days straight before I will be back again. So you will see your lover again tomorrow.’’ Thomas looked at her in shock and Kaya couldn’t help but to laugh. ‘’Heey! He’s not my lover, he’s just my nurse, just like you are.’’ Kaya looked at him knowingly. ‘’Yeah of course, he’s just a nurse. Alright listen, I’m going to take you to the revalidation centre to train your legs and get them to move again. Let me just take this wheelchair here.’’ Thomas watched Kaya from his bed. He was a little scared to go to the revalidation centre. He didn’t know what to expect and he had no one to go with him, to keep him safe from all the pain. 

He just needed someone with him. Of course Kaya was with him. But she was not his friend. He just met the girl. And she was a nurse, she had to be friendly to him. It was her job. No, Thomas needed a friend, a friend or a lover. Someone who would stay with him no matter what, who would help him getting better. Someone who could pull Thomas out of the darkest place in his head. Someone who could save Thomas and could make a better person of him. Thomas didn’t know it yet. But Dylan could be this person. Dylan could give Thomas the safety he needed. He could pull Thomas from his dark place. And the most important thing of all, Dylan could be a friend or lover for Thomas.   
But it was too early for Thomas and Dylan to realize that. They just knew each other. But Kaya could see all of this. She could see the start of a beautiful yet difficult relationship between the two of them. But she chose to stay silent. They had to discover it all by them self.


	4. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> so here is a quick update! thank you all for reading my story!  
> I will update again this Sunday.   
> please enjoy!

Thomas looked around while Kaya was pushing his wheelchair. The way to the revalidation centre was long and boring and Thomas really wanted to go back to his bed and sleep. But he wanted to walk again, so he had to do this. He had to go to this centre. Kaya would help him through it, at least for now. Dylan would be back tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see the brunette again. He was only gone for a day, but Thomas was already missing him. He had no idea why he felt this connection to the boy. He only saw the boy once. 

Thomas thought back to the moment he was still surrounded in darkness. He remembered the whispery voices. He could remember one voice, loud and clear. The smooth voice of Dylan O'Brien. He heard him a few times and he really wanted to ask Dylan about it. He couldn’t hear the other voices as loud as Dylan’s and it scared him. He didn’t know how to react to it.   
‘’Are you okay Thomas? You spaced out for a pretty long time.’’ Kaya’s voice startled him from his thoughts. He looked up to her and saw a worried expression on her pretty face. ‘’Yeah I’m fine Kaya don’t worry about me. I’m just nervous about the therapy and what the therapists will say about my legs.’’ Kaya laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. ‘’It will be all okay. I’m right here with you and I will stay as long as you want me too. I’m sure that the therapists will be able to help you. Because everyone deserves a second chance, so you deserve one too!’’ 

Thomas looked down, blushing like crazy. Nobody ever said something like that to him and he didn’t know what to say. He was a really shy person and he didn’t have much friends. So he wasn’t used to the fact that people were acting nice to him. It was one of the things he couldn’t get used to.   
Thomas looked up from his lap, looking at the huge building in front of him. He was shaking now. He didn’t know if he could handle this all. It would take a lot of energy to try and walk again. And Thomas wasn’t ready at all. He wasn’t ready to face all of this. Or to face his biggest fears. He couldn’t do it on his own. He didn’t have the strength for it, he just didn’t. 

Kaya looked down at him, a worried expression on her face again. ‘’Are you ready to go in?’’ she asked with a soft voice. Thomas looked at the building again. He had all this thoughts running through his head at the same time. He felt like he was going to break down. But he had his mind made up. He had to do this. Thomas didn’t want to spend all his time in a wheelchair. He didn’t want to be the poor person who couldn’t walk ever again. So when he looked at Kaya he had a confident look in his eyes. ‘’Yes, I’m totally ready for this. I’m going to walk again.’’


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> here is chapter 5. it took a little longer this time because my laptop broke down so I had to rewrite the chapter.
> 
> please enjoy!

''Alright Thomas, I'm going to lift you up from your wheelchair and I will put you right there. Between this 2 chairs so you can hold yourself up by using the strength in your arms.'' Thomas looked up to the big bold man in front of him and he nodded. His revalidation therapist was a really nice big man. He had this positive energy around him and Thomas felt comfortable with the man, like he has known him for years. 

The therapist lifted him up and put him between the chairs. Thomas tried to put some weight on his legs, but his legs couldn't hold him and he felt like he was going to fall face down. Kaya caught him before he could hit the ground and he looked at him knowingly. ''I know you want to walk again as fast as possible, but it's not going that fast. That's why the therapist is doing this exercises with you. I'm sorry that it's not going as quickly as you want.''

"I'm so sorry. I'm still not used to the fact that I can't move or use my legs. I just wanted to see if they could hold me. But I can't feel them anymore." Kaya looked at him is sympathy, a great sadness visible in her eyes. She wanted to say something, Thomas could see the look in her eyes. But someone opened the door. Startling both Thomas and Kaya.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Kaya it's time for you to go home. I will take it over again." The brunette boy turned around and his eyes met Thomas'. "Kaya called me to tell about your first revalidation session. And since I will be by your side almost everyday. I thought it was a good idea to be here for you so I know how to help you."

Kaya smiled at both boys and walked away after saying goodbye. Thomas couldn't be happier. Dylan was back! He couldn't believe that Dylan actually came back on his free day to be with his session. It made Thomas more nervous tho. He didn't want to make any mistakes while Dylan was here. Thomas didn't want to be the weak one. He wanted to show Dylan the strenght he had left. Which wasn't that much. But he still had some strength that was the most important thing for Thomas. He wasn't totally lost. And he wanted to show that to everyone.

He pushed all his strength to his arms and he lifted himself up again. He could do this. He could make his legs work again. He tried to hold himself up but his arms started to shake really hard. And he felt like he was going to fall again. Before he could fall down, he felt strong arms around his waist. He looked behind and saw Dylan holding him up. Dylan scooped him up in his arms and sat him down in his wheelchair again. "Alright buddy that's enough for today. I'm going to bring you back to your room." And for this time Thomas didn't mind to be weak. He liked the warm feeling Dylan gave him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I'm so sorry for not posting for a week. My exams are coming up and it's really busy on college. So I don't know when I will post again. But I will do my best.   
> Please enjoy!

"Just breath Thomas. You can do this. Just believe in yourself, like we believe in you. You know you can do this. Try to put your feet on the ground. I know it's hard. But it's not impossible. Not when you really want to do it. And go for it." It was a week later and they were at the revalidation centre again. 

Thomas could finally hold himself up now and he had hope again. Dylan tried to be with his as much as he could, and Thomas felt whole again. Like he could take the whole world. Thomas tried to put his feet on the ground, a thing that didn't work a week ago. He started with one foot, when that worked he put his other foot on the ground as well.

Thomas loosed his grip on the chairs and he was actually standing on his own for a few second before his legs gave out and Dylan had to catch him again. "Good job Thomas! You're doing amazing." Thomas felt himself blush. He felt so proud of himself, and knowing that Dylan was proud of him as well made him feel this weird feeling in his chest.

"Thank you Dylan," he said in a quiet voice. Dylan lifted him up again and they left the revalidation centre together. "So Thomas, it's your birthday tomorrow. What do you want to do for it? I could steal some cake for you." Dylan said with a cheeky smile on his face. Thomas couldn't help but smile at the brunette boy.

He did that a lot lately, smiling. "No thanks, I don't want you to end up in jail. But I would love a walk in the garden. I used to be outside all the time when I could walk." Dylan looked like he was thinking and the cheeky smile returned on his face again. "I think I can manage that for you. I will ask Kaya to come as well so we can celebrate your birthday. It's a important day." 

Dylan opened the door of his hospital room and Thomas looked inside. To his surprise his family sat in the room to visit him. It's the first time since he woke up that his family came to see him. His sister ran to him and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Omg Thomas I missed you so much. I'm so glad you woke up."

Thomas wrapped his arms around his little sister and buried his face in her blonde hair. He missed his family so much. He didn't see them so often because the distance between the UK and America, and he hated it. Dylan laid him on his bed and left the room to give the family some privacy. Thomas saw his mom looking at him when he left the room, and he wondered why she looked at Dylan like that. 

His dad came to his bed and wrapped his big arms around Thomas. "It's good to see you again boy. We tried to come as fast as we could, but the flights were working against us." Thomas looked up at his dad and saw tears in his eyes. He pulled his dad to him again. "It's okay dad, don't worry about it." He let go of his dad, and finally his mom came to hug him.

"My dear boy. I'm so glad your okay, I don't know what I would do without you!" His mom was fully crying and Thomas felt himself crying as well. He wrapped his arms tightly around his mother and they cried together. "I'm going to be okay mom. I will walk again and I will be back on stage with you in no time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!   
> I worked really hard on this chapter. Please enjoy it

The darkness was back again. Thomas was awake, but he wasn't. This time was different tho. Thomas didn't feel afraid this time. He could hear and feel everything around him, but he couldn't see it. His family was still there. He could feel his sister's soft hand in his hair. And he could hear is parents talking to each other. Thomas wanted to wake up. To see his parents, his sister. 

But his eyes were so heavy, like they were glued together. Like someone didn't want him to wake up and see what's in front of him. He started trashing around. Trying to free himself from the darkness. Thomas could hear his heart monitor getting crazy and overworked. He heard his parents screaming and rushing footsteps. He wanted to know what was wrong. Why he heard his parents screaming. And why he could hear all this rushing voices.

Thomas stopped trashing around when he felt this horrible pain in his chest. He put his hands on his chest to try to stop the pain. It was not working and Thomas wanted to scream. He couldn't handle this pain. He was going crazy. He just knew it. The pressure was getting too high and he was at his breaking point now. He put his hands on his ears and just started to scream in pain.

It felt like Thomas was screaming for hours when the pain finally fainted. His legs gave out under him and he felt down on the floor. Tears were streaming down his face and he felt empty. Like he lost a part of himself. He started to hate this darkness, it was only bringing him pain and he couldn't handle that. Not when he was just doing better with his legs.

Thomas wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his head on it. He just had to wait for the darkness to disappear. It scared him that he didn't know how long he had to wait. And how long he was already in the darkness. Thomas was ready to freak out again when he felt a cold hand on his forehead. He quickly touched the place, but there was nobody there. 

So it must have been outside the darkness. He could feel things as well then. He heard a whispery voice and he tried to listen to it better. "What did you do Thomas," the voice let out a sigh. "I thought it was going better and now you put yourself back in the darkness. I can't help you when you're there. The only one who can help you is yourself."

Thomas tried to get a grip on the voice but he couldn't and he was alone in the dark again. He didn't know how to fight this darkness off. Dylan helped him the last time. But they just told Thomas that he was the only one who could fight it off. And he just didn't know how. He didn't even start yet, but he already wanted to give up. He was not strong enough, not now. He couldn't do this without Dylan, he just couldn't...


	8. Chapter 8

Dylan put a hand through his hair and looked down at the still form of Thomas. He let out a sigh and sat down on the chair next to his clients bed. He knew he couldn't do anything to help Thomas. But he still felt guilty. He wasn't there when Thomas needed him the most. He left the room only a few seconds and it happened, just like that. He knew patients like Thomas could fall back into there old condition. But Thomas was doing so great so Dylan didn't expect it to happen.

He looked at Thomas again. He wanted to know what was going on in that head. He leaned forward and searched for any sighs that he would wake up soon. He sat back on his chair when he found none. The door opened behind him and he looked over his shoulder. A girl with blonde hair and dark eyes came in quietly, eyes all red and puffy from crying too much. 

She let herself fall in the chair right next to Dylan and let out a huge sigh. Dylan looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes. Noticing that tis blonde girl looked a lot like Thomas, so this would be his sister. Dylan turned around to face her. "You're Thomas' sister aren't you?" The girl looked up and nodded. "Yeah my name is Ava, nice to meet you." 

Dylan showed her a sad smile. "I'm sorry we have to meet like this. I was hoping that our meeting would be all smiley and happy, but that's not how it works sadly enough." Ava looked at him, tears in her eyes again. "I was so scared yesterday, he looked like he was dying. It was terrible. He looks like he's dying now as well."

Dylan looked at Thomas again and couldn't help but agree with her on that. Thomas' skin had a weird white/grey color and he had massive bag underneath his eyes. He really looked like he was dying. Dylan felt terrible for the boy and his guilt was back again. He shouldn't have left the blonde boy. He should have seen the little sights.

A small movement took Dylan away from his thoughts. He looked down at his leg and saw a little hand. "It's not your fault Dylan. I know you think it is, I can see it in your eyes. But it's not. Nobody could save him, he has to wake up himself." Dylan looked up into her brown eyes that reminded him so much of her brother.

He took her hand in his and showed her a little smile. "Thank you Ava, I really needed that. I'm new in this whole thing and sometimes I just don't know how to handle stuff. And I actually care for you brother." Ava looked down at their hands and let out a soft chuckle. "I can see that. No ordinary nurse would be so worried about my brother. I just hope that you know what your getting yourself in." 

She pulled her hand back from Dylan and left the room without saying anything. Leaving Dylan speechless.


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry for not posting. Thank you all so much for reading this story. It has almost 1000 hits and I still can't believe it. But alright, this chapter looks like a filler, but it actually has a reason. 
> 
> Also, I still can't believe what happend to Dylan. I feel a little bit bad for writing about a hospital while Dylan is really in there, but I will get over it.

Thomas could hear everything around him. He could hear his family crying by his side. And Dylan talking to and about him. Thomas had this weird feeling. Like he already experienced this whole thing. He never had of course. But he couldn't shake the weird feeling off. When the darkness came, he had never been so afraid in his entire life. 

Thomas didn't want to go back to the darkness. He was finally making progress. His family came all the way from the UK, now he couldn't even see them properly. And Dylan, o god Dylan. Dylan was a whole different story. They were getting along so well. Thomas knew that Dylan was only his nurse, and that he had to be nice to him. But Thomas couldn't help it, he was falling for Dylan. He was falling hard.

Thomas was 13 when he found out that he liked boys more then he liked girls. He was in his second year of high school when he had his first crush, on a boy named James. He remembered the day he told his parents like it was yesterday. Thomas was really nervous that day. He couldn't sit still and his teachers were annoyed by his behavior. 

His parents and sister were all home when he finally got home as well. He spat it all out when they had dinner that night. He couldn't hold it back anymore, so he told them everything. About his crush and the fact that it was a boy, and not a girl like they thought at first. Thomas was afraid that his parents would throw him out, out on the street. But his parents were really supportive. They accepted him like he was and the fact that he loved boys.

It wasn't like that when he came out on school. People started to bully him. So bad that he got home all bruised and beaten up. His parents made him switch school but, the bullying didn't stop. That's when he decided to be homeschooled.

Thomas was 16 years old when he had his first boyfriend. A relationship that Thomas would never forget. It stared off really sweet and innocent at first. The arguments started after a few months. Mason, Thomas' boyfriend, was claiming Thomas really bad and he did not like it. He tried to talk about it with Mason, but Mason changed to a whole different person. A person Thomas didn't know. 

That's when Mason started to hit Thomas. Thomas knew it wasn't normal, to be hit by his boyfriend. But he didn't do anything about it because of his lack of experience. His sister started to notice after a while. She freaked out when he came home with a black eye. That's when Thomas decided to break up with Mason.

It was the best decision he ever made. Thomas could finally be free again, he could live for himself. That's the moment he decided to move to America some day. To build a career and live a life far away from the UK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about my story and follow me on instagram @dylanocurrys


	10. chapter 10

Dylan walked around the supermarket, searching for some food. He actually had a shift on the hospital but Kaya send him home. She thought he was in the hospital too much and he needed some time alone. Dylan agreed to that but, he couldn’t help but worry about Thomas. The boy was still unconscious. He knew the risks, he knew that the chances of waking up were getting smaller as days passed by. Dylan often wondered were Thomas was thinking about. He knew that people in a coma could still hear the things around them. That’s why he told Thomas’ family to speak to him, it was very important that Thomas knew that they were there for him. Even when he wasn’t physically there.

‘’Heey Dylan! It’s been a long time, how are you doing man!’’ Dylan looked up when he heard a voice calling out for him. ‘’Hello Ki Hong, I’m fine thank you. And how are you doing?’’ Ki Hong was an old friend from college, just like Kaya was. Ki Hong and Dylan were roommates and had the best times together but, time and different educations put them apart. ‘’I’m a sport coach now on a high school. Teenagers can be hard, but I will manage. And you? Are you still a nurse?’’ Dylan laughed at his old friend. He knew Ki Hong would end up doing something on the sport side. 

‘’Yeah I still work at the hospital, I’m actually on my free day today.’’ Ki Hong looked at him quietly. ‘’Well I don’t want to take your time if you have a free day. I have to go back to my work now anyway. I hope I will see you again man!’’ Ki Hong and Dylan shook hands and Dylan walked away to pay for his groceries. He wanted to pay a visit to Thomas, even if it was his free day. Dylan wanted to support Thomas as much as he could. So he dropped his stuff at his apartment and walked his way to the hospital. He had a really special job, he knew that. But Dylan had a hard time to keep a professional distance with his patients. 

He knew he shouldn’t go to visit Thomas, people will start wondering why he was still with Thomas. Even on his free day. The worst thing was that he had no idea why he wanted to visit the blonde boy so bad. Dylan didn’t know how to feel about Thomas. He knew he cared about the boy, but he was a nurse so it was his job to care about his patients. But every time Dylan looked at the boy he had this weird feeling in his stomach. Dylan knew he couldn’t handle on his feelings. He had to keep his distance from Thomas. His boss was not strict, but he knew the rules. Don’t get close to the patients. So that’s what Dylan was going to do. Staying on a distance from Thomas…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello Sweethearts!  
> I'm so sorry for not posting for over a month. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And I hope I will be able to post more during my break


End file.
